The Dragon of the Heavens
by Aegis100
Summary: [Rewritten]A teenager finds himself in the world of Highschool DxD after his death, but not everything goes according to plan. (SI)(Reincarnation)(Powerful OC) (Pre-Devil Civil War)
1. 1 - Where it Begins and Ends

Key:

'Thinking'

"Speaking vocally"

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I experienced my first moments in...a hospital room? I was currently being held in a blanket by some sleeping woman with flowing blonde hair, appearing to be in her mid-late thirties. She was attractive, but she was my mom. How did I get here?(1)

Last I remember I had been driving across an intersection while listening to some music. I guess I had been one shot by some dumbass who ran a red light. Shit.

Fuck me, man, I didn't even get past high school. I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends or family again either...

While obvious, this realization hit me really hard. I wouldn't be able to recover from not being able to see any of my past family again, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I couldn't overpower death nor the process that brought me here. I was bound to die sometime, I had just hoped that it would be in my sleep in old age. Unlucky.

It's time to see what type of world I was reincarnated into.

Using my very limited mobility, I was able to see modern medical instruments that were in English, which was a good sign. I also saw a guy, presumably, my father slumped over in a visitor's chair next to the hospital bed. From what I could see, he was well built, wearing a black jacket and jeans and having white hair that almost gleamed like silver. Huh. That's not normal.

Maybe I could wake him up and see what color his eyes were...

Nah, I didn't want to be a dick. I'll just bide my time. Being birthed is very exhausting.

* * *

"Lucas is so cute..."

I opened my eyes from my beauty sleep only to be immediately blinded by the harsh hospital lights. My mom lovingly looked at me with bright blue eyes, but she looked pale, sickly even, harshly contrasting from her vital fair complexion that I had seen just hours prior. She reached down a finger to tickle my belly, and I giggled and wanted to double over, but my muscles weren't strong enough. My high pitched voice echoed through the white room, waking my father from his slumber.

"Look, Shem, Lucas finally woke up!"

Wait a second. Shem as in Shemhazai? He perfectly matched the picture on the DxD wiki, albeit with a very different outfit. Have I been reincarnated into the DxD universe? This is sick!

Shem woke up with a startle, looking first at my mother. For a second, he had a look of utter horror on his face as he observed my mother's state before looking at me and nervously chuckling as if nothing happened. Luckily, she was continuing to tickle me.

He grimaced before gently grabbing my mother's hand, gently smiling at her.

"Do you feel fine, dear? Is there anything I can get for you?"

My mother's cheerful expression kept up, but her eyes began watering and her voice wavered as she continued to look at me.

"I-It'll all be ok, Shem. Lucas is here now."

Shem widened his eyes as he began to tear up as well.

My new mom was dying? What the hell? And if _the_ Shemhazai couldn't do anything about it, it's not like the doctors or I could do anything about it either. Maybe it was magically related? If it was Shemhazai having a baby with an ordinary human woman, then there might be some complications just based on the sheer power he had. It's not like Shuri Himejima was an ordinary woman.

While I didn't know either of these people, it was still saddening to see someone die, but I was honestly still recovering from having my entire past life and future ripped away from me. I suppose this only came as another reminder of the true mortality of human life.

I snuggled into her warm and loving embrace as Shemhazai and I comforted her until she passed in the night. No nurses ever came, and the instruments showed healthy vitals until the very end.

As her heart finally stopped, Shemhazai lifted me from her arms, rivers of tears trickling down his cheeks as he closed her eyes for the last time. He conjured a note and roses on her nightstand and then prepared a teleportation circle. We stepped over into it and he looked one last time at his beloved. In a weak voice, he muttered to me,

"That was your mother, Lucas. I don't know why she passed, but there wasn't anything that anyone could do. I'm truly sorry."

I expected him to teleport, but he paused, his eyes glazed over and his face blank as he stared at his late wife.

I wish I could do something-anything to stop his suffering, but I was paralyzed. Whether by fear or something else, I couldn't move. It felt as if the gravity was increasing by the second and the air weighed down on me like an anvil. I felt the blackness close in slowly from the peripheries of my vision until all I knew was nothing once again.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, or leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. 2 - Anguish

Key:

'Thinking'

"Speaking vocally"

* * *

Azazel sat in pensive thought as he fidgeted with a pen in his right hand, waiting for his second-in-command Shemhazai to return from the medical facilities in the Grigori capital, Stanael. He had been pulling all-nighters for the last two weeks as he managed the Grigori while caring and checking on his human wife as she came closer and closer to giving birth to what was to be the most important fallen angel of this generation. Shemhazai had shown signs of exhaustion, leading to Azazel lessening his duties temporarily and picking up more of the slack out of concern for his friend.

Despite all of his concern, however, Azazel was excited. He had achieved something that he hadn't-actually having a stable relationship. Azazel was a bit jealous, but he hoped that with the Great War ending that he would eventually have time to find someone. Maybe after all of these years, someone would be able to forgive him despite everything he had done...

" _Come on Satanael! We need to go!"_

" _My time is up, old friend. I trust you to lead them."_

Azazel suddenly straightened as he felt a massive power spike in the direction of the hospital, the aura screaming out in anguish as it exponentially increased in power. He could almost _feel_ Shemhazai's aura scream out next to him as he bolted out of the room towards the teleportation sigil that Shemhazai had used just a few hours earlier. As he ran, the air continued to thicken and heat as the world seemed to slow to a crawl, the lower level Grigori personnel dropping like flies as their brains and bodies were overloaded.

Finally reaching the teleportation sigil, Azazel fed his mana into the cracking spell, disappearing with a flash as the magic circle shattered into the air.

* * *

Shemhazai couldn't think. All he knew was grief and pain. Grief so strong that it controlled him, and pain that seemed to turn cut through his heart a thousand times.

He had tried to hold in his emotions until he had left the room, but he couldn't just _leave_ her. His one true love, the thing that he had been fighting and surviving for, to just be gone like that. He had been searching for centuries for her but he had lost her in just hours.

He hadn't been strong enough, even after all of this time. It was all lost, his perfect life forming then falling through his hands.

'Yahweh won't let me be happy even when he's dead, it seems.'

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, or leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
